Hellsing Boarding School for the Gifted
by Shadows of the Mind
Summary: Hellsing has found a blood type that vampires are attracted to. They have now started a boarding school for this blood type and anyone who might have it. 5 girls have been omitted and it will be the bigest mistake Hellsing has ever made.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This will be the only one for the entire story, so just refer back to this if you have an issue that involves suing in any way, shape, or form. We do not own anything that remotely resembles Hellsing, Batman, Hyper Boy, or Invader Zim. We do own ourselves who are, Hikari, Ryuko, Neko, Jinx, and Ed. We also own the idea behind the boarding school and all that jazz.

Authors' Note

Ryuko: This is our first Hellsing fanfiction.

Hikari: This is also written me and Ryuko here.

Ryuko: We hope that it pleases you sense of humor or something along that line.

Hikari: And now on to the story!

Chapter 1: A brief history and introductions

Two years ago, the Hellsing agency discovered something of interest. They found that vampires were attracted to a special blood type. Naturally, they looked into this further and found quite a few young people with above average intelligence were dying for an unknown reason.

The Hellsing scientists drew samples of blood from the most recent deaths. (AN: See after story for a fun little short about this) Out of the 20 samples that were taken, 5 were of the blood type. They came up with a test that would be given to any student with straight A's across the world. They would keep those that the test indicated that were way above average intelligence.

But enough about that. Time to get on with the main story.

In two testing rooms, the HT was currently being administered. Out of the 25 people currently in those two testing rooms, five of them knew each other. In testing room number on, 2 out of the 5 total knew the other one.

The first one is called Hikari. She has shoulder length black hair with green eyes. Her cloths consisted of baggy jeans, a black shirt with the batman logo on it, and a spiked dog collar. Currently she is thinking: 'Monkeys are fun! I like monkeys. I should get a monkey and start a circus. Then I could travel with my monkey all over the world and then take over the world! Fire is good. I could use fire to take over the world! Me and my monkey ruling the world!'

The person who knew Hikari in that room is called Ryuko. She has short black hair with red stripes along with golden eyes. She has a black tee on that says in red letters 'Live in your world. Die in mine.' and baggy black pants and black shoes. Currently she is thinking:' This is boring... Is there a point to this? Can we just stop? This is REALLY boring... Does this have anything to do with the SAT? If it doesn't I'm leaving... I wonder what would happen if I just tore up the test and left... Boring...'

In testing room number two, there were three people who knew each other out of twenty total.

The first one in there goes by the name of Jinx. She has brown hair going down to her shoulders and grey eyes. She has a dark green shirt on that has the Hyper Boy logo on it and she wore black pants. Currently she was thinking: 'I hate Nazis! Evil Nazis should all die! I HATE them! I shall go to Germany and hunt them all down! insert evil laughter'

Meanwhile the second one in there has blondish hair that went down past her shoulders and green eyes. They call this one Neko. She's wearing a pink shirt with Gir on it along with black pants and a collar that has a bell on it. Currently she was thinking: 'Wow! There's 2 cute guys in here! I'm so lucky! Though they're not as bishi as some people... I like Bishis! They'er great! I really like bishis... and kitties!'

The last one is called Ed. She has redish hair and green eyes. She's wearing a shirt that says 'I'm no longer a danger to society' against a white background along with a pair of blue jeans. Currently she's thinking: 'elevator music'

Authors' Note:

Ryuko: And that's a wrap!

Hikari: Stay tuned for a mini story about gather the blood samples from the dead bodies!

Ryuko: We know someone has to read this at some time, so we're expecting 3-5 reviews before the next chapter comes up!

Hikari: So review!

Mini story

The Hellsing scientists calmly entered the morgue. There were two of them currently. As they entered the dead body storage area, the mortician looked up. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"We, um... uh... from the FBI?" one of the scientists said. We'll call him Bob.

"Two FBI agents just left a little bit before you two came in. I doubt that you also belong to the FBI." the mortician said.

"Um... OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT?" The other scientist said pointing somewhere over at the opposite side of the room. We'll call this one Joe.

"What are you talking about?" The mortician said looking over where Joe was pointing. He turned back to the body of the young person he was examining to find a sticky note on it which read:

You've be pwnd by Bob and Joe.


	2. Results

Disclaimer: Not ours!

A/N:

Ryuko: Please forgive us!

Hikari: We don't want to die!

Ryuko: Blame school! We've been busy with it and it has kept us from updating. . . Mostly me from updating...

Hikari: Thank-you all for your reviews! And now onto the story!

Chapter 2: The Results

"So. . . how do you think you did on your test?" Ryuko asked.

"Okay. . . I think. . ." Hikari responded.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ed said coming out of her happy place.

"What do you think this was for?" Neko said coming up behind the girls.

"Huh! My sister's here! I thought this was only for the smart people!" Hikari yelled.

Neko was about to yell back when the scientists came out of a door right next to their group, causing several people in the room to jump.

"Come with us to find out your results." One of the two scientists said, then walked back into the room, soon followed by everyone else.

"Your results are posted here." One of the scientists sais, gesturing to a large bill board.

The students crowed around it talking and shoving each other to find out if they passed or not. Four of the five girls hung back fro mt he chaos as Ed pushed through the crowd to find out their results. Being the tallest, she had no trouble forcing others out of her way and returned to the others quickly.

"Well?" asked Jinx, more interested in the others grade since she knew she'd get a good grade for sure.

"We all passed!" Ed said with a way too hyper giggle and a way too happy grin. "Ryuko-chan and Jinx-chan tied with perfect scores!"

"Whaa? How'd YOU pass!" Both Hikari and Neko asked and pointed at each other in astonishment. The others sweat dropped, but before anyone could respond, the scientist who'd been silent the entire time spoke up in a surprisingly deep Scottish.

"All of you 'oo passed, pack yer bags. You're off ta Iscariat's School for the gifted in England. Meet 'ere ah 6:00 am fer tha drip ta th airport. Good day!" And thus he left, leaving his co-worker to deal with the students.

"Uhh. . . Right then. You all are dismissed back to your homes. Remember, those of you who passed need to be here at 6am tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time, children, and good afternoon." At this the other scientist left to do whatever scientists do after talking to a group of rowdy teenagers, take a couple aspirins and sleep.

A/N:

Ryuko: And that is the end of Chapter 2!

Hikari: There's no short story for this chapter, though.

Ryuko: We want a total of five more reviews to update, and we will try to update on time this time!

Hikari: I'll force her to update, so you have no need to worry! And so long! Remember to review!


End file.
